Ihillóir
Ihillóir, healing-leaf in Erius and Ihelas-lóisra in ael'nonùvahian, is a green herb known for its healing properties. It is native to Palmu but can be found in many forests and grasslands in southern Eusiac. Due to its ability to heal minor, and some major wounds, ihillóir was a prized item and could be easily used by most basic potion-makers. It was a common ingredient in many other potions that were not limited to healing and it could even be used in recipes for soups and stews. Etymology and Naming Ihillóir, sometimes rendered as ihil-lóir, was a name of ael'ùvahian origin. In that language, it meant healing-leaf, a name which it was sometimes known as by the erius of the Mithraleenean Empire, though the ael'ùvahian name was more common. It was also known as, though rarely, tech lóir, meaning strong-leaf. The term was only used in some parts of Gil-Navarié, primarily around the coastal regions. A slightly more common term was used by the inhabitants of Donton and Vitae, and other cities in that region, which was green-leaf, a name which referred to the colouration of the herb. In Máigugúralgami'ugú, it was known as maígchibikchimi'ugú, which meant is-thing-green-thing-that, better rendered as that-is-plant-thing. History Early History and Discovery The ihillóir was found originally by the ael'ùvah settlers who came to Palmu from Gil-Navarié, though it had been used as a traditional medicine by the native nargds. The plant was perhaps first discovered by the Kalkechián, who knew the plant as makchùvùkchùmù'ukú. This plant was cultivated by them and fed to their horses, to heal them after injury. When the ael'ùvah came and displaced most of the nargds, the ones that stayed taught the ael'ùvah how to use the plant. The plant was then taken to Gil-Navarié, where it was grown by the ael'ùvah, and then transported to places such as Donton, the Havessé Islands and other places controlled by the Gil-Navarién Empire. Later History The plant later found use on a large scale following the invasions of ael'ùvahian-owned Palmu by the soldiers of the city-states in Sypathyra. The plant in Palmu was almost driven to extinction due to over-use as the armies of Palmu used it in huge numbers to heal the wounds of their soldiers. After the war, more plants had to be brought in from Gil-Navarié and Donton to regrow the numbers of plants before the war. The plant was viewed as being very important to the Mithraleenean Empire. A large industry was built in Donton around the plant, which was utilised by the Mithraleenean Legions, who lacked the healers that the armies of the ael'ùvah did. The plants of Donton were a weaker strain of the main plant, the strongest variety of which grew in Palmu. For this reason, the Mithraleenean Empire took steps to secure trading rights with the people of Palmu. This was blocked by the ael'ùvah of Gil-Navarié, who feared that the empire would use the plant to assist in an invasion of Gil-Navarié. This led to a conflict known as the War of the Healing Leaf, which was the first engagement between ael'ùvahian troops and the Mithraleenean Legion. The war ultimately ended in a victory for the empire, which allowed it to receive shipments of ihillóir. Category:Ingredients Category:Items with Healing Properties